Day Off
by Neko-Salosa
Summary: Sam and Tucker take over for an overly tired Danny. They decide to become ghost hunters for a day to give their friend a break. OneShot


Sam and tucker carried the sleeping Danny upstairs to his bedroom. They put him into his bed and Sam made sure to cover him up before they left. "Man, this pace is going to kill him," Tucker said quietly as they went down the stairs.

Sam nodded, "I know. This is what, the third time we've carried him home this month? Do you think he'll be okay?" she asked with a hint of worry in her voice.

"Yeah," said Tucker. "Danny's strong; he's just tired that's all."

"Maybe if Skulker would just stay in the Ghost Zone," Sam said while clenching her fist making it shake.

Tucker looked at her and gulped nervously. "Yeah, too bad we can't just be ghost hunters for him, for a day. You know, just to let him rest or something."

Sam's amethyst eyes widened, "Tucker, you're a genius!"

"I am?" Tucker asked. Then he smiled, "Oh I knew that!" He blinked and looked at Sam. "Care to tell me why I'm a genius?"

"We can take some of Danny's parent's ghost hunting things and hunt ghosts for a day or two. That way Danny can rest and get his homework done for once," Sam said.

"But, Danny's mom and dad would notice if we took some of their stuff," Tucker said.

"Then we'll just ask to borrow some things," Sam smiled.

"We'll what?"

OOOOOOOOOOOO

Maddie Fenton clasped her hands together in a happy gesture. "Oh! It's wonderful that you two want to start hunting ghosts. Maybe your influence will rub off on our Danny," she smiled.

"Heh, yeah!" Sam said.

"Here!" Jack said in his booming voice and handed them each a very large and very shiny looking gun. "These are ectoplasmic bazooka's, they're just as strong, if not stronger, then any ghosts attacks. And these," he said holding up two small cylinders, "Are Fenton Net launchers, they can keep any ghost contained for up to a minute, depending on how strong they are."

Sam and Tucker nodded nervously and didn't say a word as they were told what everything did.

"Note to self:" Sam thought, "Take notes on this stuff and tell Danny to avoid it when we're done."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Danny woke up in his bed feeling very tired. He had just come from a fight with Skulker and was worse for the ware. He didn't even realize that he resumed human form until he woke up on his bed two hours later. He sat up and looked around for his cell phone. He saw it lying on his desk and went over to call Sam and Tucker. First he called Sam.

"Hello?" Sam asked.

"Sam?"

"Danny! Oh my gosh, you're awake, are you okay?" she asked quickly.

"I'm fine," Danny said. "I just feel kinda tired. So should we go back on patrol?"

"No, no! I think we've done enough for today. Why don't you do your homework?" she asked.

"Well, I don't think leaving Skulker out there is a good idea," Danny said.

"Don't worry about Skulker!" Sam said brightly and Danny looked at the phone with the same expression that Danny would have used if Sam had said "Paulina is a nice person!"

"Sam, are you okay?"

"Me? I'm fine. Listen Danny, get your homework done, then get some more rest, Tucker and I are going to uh… well we're going to do some things so you don't need to worry."

"But Skulker…" Danny started.

"Don't worry about it, your parents already left to catch him when they saw the fight on the news."

Danny winced, "It was on the news?"

Sam blinked, "Uhhh, yes! So, don't worry."

"But Sam…" Danny said.

"Don't worry!" Sam said in her 'I'm telling you this because if you ask anymore I'm going to start yelling at you' voice. "By the way, where is the Fenton Thermos?"

Danny blinked, "Ummm, my locker. Why?"

"No reason, I just wanted to make sure it was somewhere safe," Sam said sweetly. "Well, I guess I should let you go now."

Danny sighed, "All right, I'll talk to you later then."

"Talk to you later Danny, bye!" Sam said quickly and hung up the phone. Danny gave his phone a puzzled look before shrugging and opening his algebra book. Maybe he could get some homework done.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Danny was kinda suspicious," Sam said as she and Tucker staked out the area.

"Really? Like bad suspicious or puzzled suspicious," Tucker asked.

"More like puzzled suspicious," Sam said.

"Then we don't have anything to worry about," Tucker smiled.

"Yeah, hopefully this plan will work and Danny can get some rest for once," Sam said.

Tucker nodded, "And I'm sure this has absolutely nothing to do with the fact that you don't like Danny."

"No!" Sam said then thought about what Tucker said, "I mean yes!" Tucker started laughing and Sam glared at him. "Cut it out Tucker."

"Sorry, I couldn't resist," he said.

"I am the Box Ghost!" A ghost of a man who died in his mid fifties came out and looked around. "Beware!"

"Eat this!" Tucker said and fired the gun. The recoil sent him flying back about three feet.

"Nice job, Agent Tucker," Sam said sarcastically.

"Ha! The cylindrical weapons of doom have no chance against the marvelous square ness of my cardboard!" the Box Ghost yelled.

"Uhh, dude?" Tucker said while sitting up. "We're in a field, there is no cardboard or boxes here."

The Box Ghost paused and looked around. Sure enough they were right. "Silence mortal!" he yelled.

"What are you doing here anyway?" asked Sam. "Shouldn't you be haunting a place with boxes?"

"I am here because I have set up an elaborate trap that will make you face your doom once the Halfa gets here, beware!" the Box Ghost said.

"You got lost didn't you?" Tucker asked.

The Box Ghost sighed, "Yes. But no matter! The Cylindrical Weapons of Doom that you hold to defeat me have no chance of hurting…" he was cut short and Tucker fire his weapon again and even though he was caught by the recoil again the Box Ghost was caught in the blast.

"Nice one Tuck," Sam said. She pulled out the Fenton Thermos and fired it, catching the Box Ghost in its blue light and sucking him in before he even had a chance to cry out.

"Where did you get that?" Tucker asked.

"Danny's locker," Sam said smugly.

"You know his combination?" Tucker asked.

"It was still on the back of the lock," she said smiling.

Tucker burst out laughing.

"Yes, keep laughing kiddies," a cold voice said behind them. They both spun around to see Skulker standing there.

"Skulker!" they said. Sam narrowed her eyes. "What do you want?"

"I'm looking for the ghost boy," he smiled.

"He's not here, can I take a message?" Tucker asked cheekily and pulled out his PDA.

Skulker growled and summoned an arm cannon. "I wonder how long it will take for him to come out of hiding when he hears your cries of pain!" Skulker yelled.

Sam glared at him and fired her own gun. He was caught by the recoil but nowhere near as badly as Tucker was and Skulker was sent into a tree where he slid to the ground. "Leave Danny alone!" she yelled.

Skulker picked himself off the ground and smiled horribly. "Awww, the humans are protecting their friend. Isn't that cute," he whispered.

Sam growled angrily and pulled out one of the wands that Maddie had given her. She leapt at Skulker and waved it over her head when two green blades came out and she slammed it on his head. Skulker went face first into the dirt and Tucker gaped at Sam.

"Where did you learn to do that?" he said in awe.

"What, you think Danny's the only one who's been getting stronger?" she asked with a smile on her face.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

Danny yawned at looked at the clock. It was past five when he was finally able to close his books, Mr. Lancer's extra assignments and all. He vaguely wondered if he should call Sam but then remembered that she said that she and Tucker were doing stuff. He shrugged and collapsed on his bed for a much needed nap.

OOOOOOOOOOO

Sam launched herself at Skulker and caught him under his chin with the ectoplasmic staff. He was sent reeling backwards and Sam whirled around to slam him in his side. Skulker went down on one knee and Sam shifted her weight to launch another attack and Skulker saw the opening. He grabbed her by the ankle and held her upside down. "Well, you were amusing for awhile but now you're just annoying," he snarled and threw Sam to the ground.

"Don't worry Sam!" Tucker yelled and launched a ghost net. It wrapped it's self around Skulker and held him there for about 30 seconds as Tucker and Sam scrambled away.

"Aww, that was supposed to last a minute!" Tucker said.

Skulker smiled nastily, "Well, are you two quite finished?" he asked.

Sam glared at him and pulled out the staff once again, "Not quite," she said.

Skulker summoned a gun from his armor and fired it. Sam and Tucker dived out of the way and Sam went after Skulker. Tucker picked up the thermos. Sam ducked a blow from Skulker's fist and whacked his head clean off with the staff. Tucker smiled and pulled out the small blobby like ghost. "Hello," he said.

"You will fear me!" Skulker yelled. "I tell you, fear me!"

Sam and Tucker's shoulders started to shake from suppressed laughter.

"I will have my revenge, on you and your friend," Skulker yelled.

Tucker activated the thermos and pulled the blob in. "Glad to hear it," he said as the ghost of Skulker went into the thermos.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"I will have my revenge…" Skulker said from inside of the thermos.

"I am the Box Ghost, beware!"

"Oh, shut up."

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sam and Tucker returned the inventions and went upstairs to see Danny who was currently stretched out on his bed reading a comic book. "Hey, where did you two go?"

"Out," Sam said simply.

Danny blinked, "On a date?"

"NO!" Sam and Tucker said loudly and held up their hands.

Danny laughed. "Then what did you do?" he asked.

"We just," Sam smiled. "Helped to clean things up a bit."

"Huh?" Danny asked.

"Never mind," said Tucker. "So what did you do?"

"Homework," Danny smiled.

Sam gave a sigh of relief, "Feeling any better from this morning."

"Yeah, but we need to go back out and get Skulker," Danny said getting up from his bed. Sam and Tucker pushed him back down.

"Don't worry," Sam said.

"Yeup, it's been all taken care of," Tucker smiled.

"Guys?" Danny asked.

"So, who's up for ice cream, my treat," Sam said to change the subject.

"I am!" Tucker yelled.

Danny blinked and Sam and Tucker went out the door. Sam poked her head back in, "Coming slow poke?"

Danny smiled slowly, "Yeah." He wondered what Sam and Tucker would say if he asked what they really did that day. He was sure he could get them to tell him. Then he decided he really didn't need to know.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sam and Tucker need some spotlight! I gave it to them, hope you liked it.


End file.
